Shadow Over Camelot
by lossofmerlin
Summary: The prophecy has been fulfilled. Camelot has fallen. Merlin has waited painfully and practically given up hope for his King's return, but destiny has a way of working itself out. No Slash. (This is only one side of this story. The other perspective is being written by "The PanOpticon.")
1. Chapter 1

Percival watched in horror as Camelot fell. It was too late. There was nothing he could do. He had already lost so much. His family. His best friend. His king. Now he had to witness the destruction of that which he had vowed his very life to protect.

He swiftly cleared the corridors, helping where he could. He regretfully watched Leon and Gaius from afar as they snuck Guinevere out of the castle. He knew he would see things through here until the bitter end, yet in a moment of weakness he wished he had been near enough to accompany his friends. He did not like the warring emotions that were coursing through him. He had gotten used to trusting Arthur so completely that he could follow his lead with no worry if it was the right thing to do. If only Arthur were here now. If ever Camelot had needed him most, this was it.

Percival froze. "Merlin," he spoke aloud. He had told Percival something the day Arthur had died. "What did he say?" Percival concentrated hard on the memory. "One day Arthur will return… in Albion's greatest time of need," Percival recounted. He had brushed it off at the time as the words of a broken man. But what if it were true? If there was even a chance, Percival had to find out. He needed Merlin.

Percival struggled his way to the stables. With one last guilty look back at Camelot, he rode off into the night.

The sun shone down through the clouds. The colors, smells and sounds of the busy town were everywhere to be found. Merlin walked aimlessly through and hardly noticed the goings-on around him. His body felt numb.

The ban on magic had only just lifted a few months back, but already people practiced openly in the streets. Merlin passed an old woman who was using magic to lift the apples she sold from the basket to her hand so she did not have to bend over each time a customer happened by. She held an apple in his direction and smiled a toothy grin. _For you Emrys_ , she spoke directly to his mind. He ignored her and walked on. Ever since that day… when everything had fallen apart, he no longer enjoyed the company of others or could even withstand their presence for very long.

He felt as if all that he had worked for had been ripped from him in an instant. Deep down he knew that wasn't true. His goal had been to bring about a united Albion that once again embraced the ways of the Old Religion. Only then could he, and everyone like him who possessed magic, be accepted. Unfortunately, it wasn't until after that had been accomplished that he had become acutely aware that this meant very little without Arthur by his side.

For a good part of his life he had longed for somewhere he belonged and had finally found that in Camelot. But he couldn't bear to return there now. He also feared what would happen if he were to isolate himself completely, so he had moved to the nearest place after having finally left Avalon Lake.

That evening Aithusa watched silently from her usual hidden perch as a figure approached the lake. It was the same every night. He would come. He would sit beside the waters, sometimes for hours.

She despised him for taking Morgana from her. There were times she plotted how she would take her revenge. Yet she had never worked up the nerve to move against him. She was content to sit and watch, right along with him.

"What is it about you Emrys that keeps me here," she whispered. He had never commanded it so, yet she could not bring herself to leave him. "Perhaps it is because I have nowhere else to go now that you have destroyed all that I cared for," she answered herself bitterly.

As she watched the form move closer she noted that there was something different about Merlin on this night. She soon realized that it was not Merlin at all, though this stranger walked to the lake and stared across it just as Merlin always did.

Merlin made his lonely trek to the lake just as the sun had set behind the mountains. His feet shuffled along at a slow pace. There was no rush. His eyes mostly stared fixed on the ground before him. He knew there was nothing to look at that could change his mood, so why bother? He was so lost in the pain that washed over him that he didn't notice he wasn't alone until he had almost reached the lake.

"Arthur," he breathed out. Sure enough, there was his friend, standing beside the water.

Merlin felt a foreign sensation leap inside of him. Joy. He had thought his mouth incapable of ever smiling again but he felt the muscles move on their own accord. He quickened his pace to a run. "Arthur," he yelled when he was close enough to be heard. Arthur turned and Merlin felt a knife slice into his chest, because it was not Arthur who stood before him, but Percival. Tears welled in Merlin's eyes.

"Merlin, thank God I found you here. This was the only place I could think to look."

Merlin felt too stunned to reply. It felt surreal to see a knight of Camelot after all this time. If only it had all been a dream, Merlin thought wistfully.

"Merlin, did you hear me? I've come for your help. Camelot has fallen."

This news shook the warlock to his core. "No," he moaned softly.

"You told me of a prophecy," Percival continued. "You said Arthur would return in Albion's greatest time of need. I think that time may be now. The peace treaties have been broken. The kingdom is collapsing in on itself. We need Arthur."

Merlin commanded himself not to allow the hope that had begun to foster, but it seemed to be a lost cause. He nodded his head in agreement with Percival. If Arthur were to return, now did seem the most likely time. But how… when, where? Merlin knew he needed to speak to Kilgharrah who had first told him of Arthur's destined return. He eyed Percival cautiously. "Is there anything else you need from me?" The knight hadn't asked for Merlin's help with magic which probably meant he still didn't know.

Percival looked confused. "Merlin? Are you OK? Have you been here this whole time?"

So Percival probably thought him a bit deranged but it didn't seem he knew about his magic and Merlin did not feel like having that conversation at the moment, especially when he wasn't sure how the news would be taken. "I'm fine." Merlin tried to sound confident. "I think I know someone who might have the answers we need. We will leave at first light."

Percival wanted to get started right away but he nodded his consent. He didn't notice anything deceptive about Merlin's words, but Aithusa had. She had known the Merlin of old, prior to Arthur's death. She had watched him at times, even then. She knew who he always snuck off like a thief in the night to go see for help. The great dragon, Kilgharrah. This time it would be she who got there first.

As soon as they were out of sight she took to the sky, bound for Kilgharrah's cave.

* * *

 **AN: This story is being written in conjunction with the author The PanOpticon so be sure and check out his part of the story too!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aithusa flew fast and hard so that she could reach Kilgharrah's cave and still have enough time to return to Merlin with the news he sought. She refused to question herself _why_ she was doing it.

At last she landed before the great dragon. "Hello, old friend."

Kilgharrah's eyes widened in surprise. "My my, how you have grown! It is good to hear your voice."

"It is good to see you." She beamed at the large dragon who had been a mentor to her over the years.

"Where have you been all of this time?"

"I…" Aithusa faltered. She wasn't sure she wanted to try to explain that she had been watching Merlin ever since Morgana's death, especially when she didn't fully understand it herself. "I observed Emrys for a time, to determine how much of a threat he was." That sounded logical.

Kilgharrah smiled warmly. "Dear little one, don't you know that Merlin is not a threat to you?"

Aithusa had almost forgotten that Kilgharrah and Merlin were close. "Perhaps he's not to _you_."

"Not to any of us… not anymore. I saw to that."

Aithusa wasn't sure what Kilgharrah meant by that ominous statement. She studied the ancient dragon's face until the realization from his words set in. " _You_ saw to it? _Tell me_."

Percival's mouth hung open as he stared at Merlin's home. "This is where you live? I thought you said you lived in town?"

Merlin scratched his head in embarrassment. "It's the outskirts of town."

"But Merlin, half of your house is _missing_."

"Ye-ah, I have been meaning to finish it. Would you believe I built all of this by myself?" He gestured around the small dwelling with his arms.

Percival eyed him derisively. "You don't say?"

"Do you want to get a bed back in town," Merlin offered helpfully.

"This will be fine." Percival smiled at his friend so Merlin would be sure to know he was grateful.

Merlin grabbed a blanket and a sack of grain for a pillow and set them down beside his own bedding. The two lay silent for a time, each lost in their thoughts.

Merlin couldn't help feeling excitement creep in over the possibility that Arthur might return soon. There would be no sleep for him on this night which would work out since he needed to stay awake long enough to be able to sneak out and summon Kilgharrah.

Percival had begun to question his judgement to come here. He should have been there to defend Camelot. He had wanted so desperately to believe in this fairy tale. He felt guilty when he glanced over at Merlin and could tell that he had gotten his hopes up too. With every passing hour Percival doubted more and more that Arthur would be able to _magically_ rise from the dead. Part of him still hoped for that miracle so he would see this through. If it didn't pan out, perhaps he would return to Camelot. No, there would be no point to that by now. It would be wise to try and find the queen and serve her as Arthur would have wanted.

Merlin knew he should stay quiet so that Percival would drift off faster, but... "What happened," he spoke. "To Camelot, I mean."

Percival drew a long breath before responding. This was not a subject he wanted to discuss but Merlin had the right to know, despite not returning after Arthur's death. Percival understood why. He had also lost his best friend on that day so he knew the pain Merlin had been feeling. If it hadn't been for his sworn duty as a knight he might have stayed scarce for a while too. He cleared his throat.

"Magic happened," he answered bitterly. He could tell his answer had taken Merlin off guard. When Merlin said nothing more, Percival explained further. "Guinevere allowed magic back into the realm. I think that was the start of the trouble. The other kingdoms in the peace treaty with Camelot got a little worried with such a radical change so soon after Arthur's death. Understandably so," he added. "Pressure was put on Guinevere to remarry, at least to secure an heir. She refused. After that things got ugly."

After a time Merlin spoke again. " _Why_ did Gwen lift the ban on magic?"

"That's just it, no one knew. Though I suspect Gaius did. She was devastated when you didn't return. She sent out many search parties. When it was obvious that we weren't going to find someone who clearly didn't want to be found… that is when she turned to magic. At first I suspected it was to use some form of magical means to find your whereabouts but she never ended up trying anything like that. All she did was lift the ban, for no apparent reason. I have no idea why she would betray Arthur in such a way! She assured me on several occasions that Arthur would have had no objections to her decision. Aside from there being no way she could have known that, there is no way that would have _ever_ been the case. We all knew how Arthur felt about magic." Percival looked over at Merlin for validation.

Merlin swallowed and nodded a couple times.

"Well, we had better get some sleep."

"Yes," Merlin forced out. He feared that he knew why Gwen had lifted the ban on magic. The fall of Camelot may have been all his fault.

Aithusa's pulse started to quicken when she noticed the young Warlock finally move and withdraw from his hovel. She knew her timing had to be precise or he would call for Kilgharrah before she had a chance to warn him. She questioned herself for the hundredth time if that might not be such a bad thing? All she had to do was sit back and watch. It wasn't like she couldn't tell him some other time.

Unless, of course Kilgharrah did something dire to him once he discovered Merlin was actively seeking for Arthur now. Kilgharrah wouldn't be happy to find that Merlin was no longer lost in his misery. Merlin trusted Kilgharrah who could therefore probably lull him into any trap… unless she warned him.

She didn't have any longer to think about it because he had started off into a run. She had seen him like this before. Within minutes he would be calling for the great dragon. She swooped down to land a few feet in front of him, which brought him to a striking halt.

"What are you doing here," Merlin asked in shock.

Aithusa was at a loss for words. Here stood a man who could end her with a few simple words. He had already broken her heart when he killed her best friend.

"Oh right, I forgot that you can't talk."

Aithusa swallowed. "I can."

"Oh! I just assumed since you were with Morgana for so long but yet she never knew me as Emrys." Merlin gave a grateful smile. "I see now that a thank you is in order."

Aithusa's eyes narrowed. "I have only recently matured enough to be able to speak."

Merlin mulled this over. "Oh."

"I have come to warn you." Aithusa knew that Merlin probably wouldn't accept her word against one he considered a friend but she had to try.

"Warn me of what?" Merlin's mind raced through the possibilities. "Is this about Arthur?"

Aithusa snorted. Why did Merlin have to make everything about his precious Arthur?

Merlin interpreted her response and lack thereof as a 'yes.' He was in no mood for games or riddles. "I _order_ you to tell me what you know," he spoke in the commanding tone of the Dragonlord so that Aithusa must obey.

Aithusa glared at him. She knew this had been a mistake! This man cared nothing for her, he could toss her away in a heartbeat. "Yes… _master_." She gave a mock bow. At least she no longer had to worry about his feelings or how to break the news gently. She was going to enjoy this.

"Kilgharrah has betrayed you. He used you for his own gain. All he ever wanted was for the Pendragon's demise. You served as his dutiful servant to ensure that happened."

Merlin was taken aback. "I command you not to lie to me," he screamed out.

Aithusa laughed. "Oh and I almost forgot… the prophecy of Arthur's return… was false." Aithusa sucked in a breath at the sight of Merlin's face. He looked destroyed. Perhaps Kilgharrah had somehow foreseen this and used her too, she mused.

Percival couldn't hear what they had said but he didn't need to for him to understand that Merlin stood unflinching before a dragon and had _screamed_ at the beast! The dragon had _bowed_ to him. The same dragon, if Percival wasn't mistaken, who had attacked them at Camlann during Arthur's final battle. He shook his head in sadness and disgust. He didn't know what Merlin was playing at but he was determined to find out.

* * *

 **AN: Remember to also check out my co-writer (The PanOptican)'s chapter 2 of this story, to find out what has been happening with Gwen, Gaius and Leon!**


End file.
